


I'm Ready For the Talk

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: The Talk (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Irondad with Tony fiving Peter the talk. But with description and a really good talk. With questions ect ect...





	I'm Ready For the Talk

“Dad?” Peter asks, sitting on the couch next to him. “I’m old enough to get the talk now, I think.”

Tony groans and rubs his eyes. “Alright… well… how much do you know already?”

Peter shakes his head. “I know the word sex, and I know that’s what you do to have babies.”

Tony sighs. “Well… okay, between a man and a woman-“

“Is there other ways?” He asks, eyes wide.

Tony shifts. “Yes, son. A man and a man can have sex and a woman and a woman can have sex.” Or more…

“But they can’t have babies that way?”

“No, sex can also just be for feeling good.”

“Sex feels good?” Peter asks.

Tony groans. “You’re not old enough for this-“

“No I mean, I know it feels good for boys but… for girls too?”

Tony shifts and nods. “Yes, for girls too. It can be pleasurable for anyone.”

Peter nods and shifts in his seat.

Tony takes a deep breath. Where was I? Right. So sex between a man and a woman is usually what we call PIV sex, or penis in vagina sex. So-“

“Usually? Why only usually?” Peter asks.

Tony clears his throat. “Well, son, there are many ways for people to have sex.”

“What are they?” He asks.

Tony clears his throat again. He’s so uncomfortable. “Uh… I’ll get to that later. For now—anyway, so, PIV sex is how babies are made. The sperm goes from the penis into the woman and fertilizes an egg.”

“Can you have sex and not get pregnant?”

Tony nods. “With PIV, there’s always a chance though. There are things you can do to avoid it, such as using a condom or the girl being on the pill. There’s other ways too, but those are really just… um… like… well, you know how you can not study for a test and still pass?”

Peter nods, eyes wide.

“Well, using condoms and birth control is like not studying. You aren’t likely to pass, but it’s still possible.” He says.

Peter gasps and nods. “Oh! I get it! So how do you avoid getting pregnant 100%?”

Tony hums. “There’s a couple ways. One is not having sex at all.” He rolls his eyes. “That’s only one way though. Another is having sex in ways that aren’t PIV.” He says.

“What are those ways?” Peter asks.

Tony clears his throat. “Well, there are lots. The most popular is oral sex. This is using your mouth to please each other.” He says.

“How does that—“

“Nope, not going that far, sorry kiddo. You can explore that with a future partner, or look it up. Use private mode on your phone, and don’t tell your mother.” He warns.

Peter nods again.

“Another is… uh… it’s called anal sex, because it’s um… you put a penis in someone’s anus.” He says. God this is embarrassing. “Most women don’t want to do this, and you are never to pressure her into it, do you understand me?”

Peter pales. “What? What do you—“

“If a woman—or a man—says no, it means no. Whatever they said no to, you drop it. If they say no to having sex? Drop it, they don’t want sex. Do not pressure them. They say no to anal sex? You drop it, you don’t ask again, you don’t beg, you don’t do anything like that.” He takes a breath. This is easier. “Consent is the most important part of sex. If there’s no consent, it’s rape, and you don’t want to be a rapist.”

Peter cocks his head to the side. “Okay… how can I tell if I have consent or not?”

“The best way is to just ask. ‘Can I do this’ or ‘do you want this’. There’s other ways to tell too. Like pausing and looking at their face.” He scoots closer. “Like-“ he puts his hand on the hem of Peter’s shirt, looking at his face. “Then you would wait for your partner to say yes or no.” He pulls away.

“Okay…”

“There’s other ways too. Like if your partner is ever drunk, asleep, seems scared, isn’t saying no but keeps trying to get you to do something else; always, always assume that means no.”

Peter gasps and nods. “So people can say no without saying the word no?”

Tony nods. “Good boy. And if someone says no-“

“Then drop it!” Peter says proudly.

Tony beams and ruffles his hair. “Good boy.” He says. “Um… okay… I think I covered everything…”

“What about sex between two men?”

Tony smiles and leans back. “Right. So you know how I was talking about anal earlier?”

Peter nods.

“It’s the same thing between two men.” Tony suddenly sits up. “Oh, wait, I forgot! Anal sex is more… tricky. You have to… um… prepare, the uh… yeah, because you’ll tear it and make it bleed if you don’t. You also need lube, because buttholes don’t make it like vaginas do.”

“Vaginas make lube?” He asks.

Tony snorts. “Well, Okay, they make slick. It’s not like lube that’s in a bottle or anything.”

Peter nods. “Okay. So don’t hurt my partner.”

Tony nods. “That’s a good general rule of thumb. And then I think to wrap it up, the most important thing to remember is communication is key. Your partner will be different from every other person in the world. Everyone has different limits, different things they like. It changes from person to person. Don’t assume anything when it comes to sex, always ask, always communicate.”

Peter nods and hugs Tony. “Thanks, dad!” He says.

Tony smiles and ruffles his hair. “Of course, kiddo. Now, let’s go start on your chemistry homework.”


End file.
